


Gun Killed

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	Gun Killed

门敞出一条缝时，女人正毫无章法地喘息，她的呻吟被口水与精液拦在喉管，是从一层裹满厚脂肪的肚皮下传出的，却仍锐利且逼促，与门轴碾动的声音相撞，不偏不倚。门上橙色的缝生长开来，射在地板上是一条被橙光填满的槟榔树干，曲折而笔直的光缝又爬上床，将女人的阴毛和宇智波带土的睫毛照得亮白。

宇智波带土横着仰躺在床，女人腴润而敏捷，倒挂在他身上时却像条死鱼，手臂箍住他的臀，埋在胯裆间吸他的阳具。“挤满了世界”的乳房是灌了一半奶水的橡胶气球，肥肉晃荡又破烂，被汗水黏在宇智波带土的腹肌上。黑色的乳头是凸起的，在肌肉间的沟壑中匍匐着，挤进宇智波带土的肚脐眼里。

门被全部打开时，吸走了呻吟留给四面墙上来回奔走的回音，宇智波带土在女人的摇晃的大腿间向后仰头，他看见门口有个小男孩倒立着，阴毛稠黑，罩在他白色的头发上。宇智波带土翻了个面，把女人压在下面，她叫了极为饱满的一声。这时小男孩颠倒过来，正端端地站在门口，头发上只蒙了层橙光。

宇智波带土想爬起来，那女人呜咽着大喘，手忙脚乱地握住从她喉咙里扯出来的老二，龟头从她下巴滑进深深的乳沟，从腹部到胯间，吐了一路的脏货好货，顺着他起身的动作抵在了藏在黑毛支棱中的阴道口。宇智波带土翘起屁股，他的老二擦过底下那个肥厚而敏感的阴唇，随即直接坐到女人的肚皮上。女人的尖叫还未拖出尾音，就成了干呕与呻吟的交合，就像个肚子里被精液灌成人形的孕妇那样痛苦蠕动。

门口的小男孩说话了，他说着：“我想进组。”实际上，在此之前，宇智波带土几乎都要破口大骂了，是哪个早泄的傻帽在他门前摆了个儿童衣橱里的漂亮塑料模特——要是小男孩始终一言不发地观赏他做爱的话——而即便如此，宇智波带土也能恣睢无忌地将这场性交进行到底，并且为他矮个子的观众带来更多的、变本加厉的恶劣。

宇智波带土上下挺送着腰胯操女人的肥洞，他的头颅像套在脖子上的空壳那样摇摇晃晃，眼睛却直盯着门框间白头发的小模特，他说：“你刚刚说了什么？”女人的呻吟愈发夸张造作，和这句提问同时发出来，宇智波带土伸手探到背后去，要把奶水捏得爆出似的掐了女人的奶头——她不得不保持一种高难度的安静了。

于是宇智波带土重复着：“你刚刚说了什么？”

小男孩说：“让我进十尾组吧，若头。”他的声音是稚嫩的，语调却毫不稚弱，波澜不惊从起始到末字，你甚至不能说他被装上了发条，简直像极了一个含过润喉片的机器人发声体。“我父亲刚刚自杀了，就在隔壁。”

女人的两条腿被门口的光映成橙白两色，抖着肉的大腿是橙，僵直的小腿是白——它们吊在床沿，以膝关节为轴点挣扎着、抽搐着，小男孩又说话了，他看着宇智波带土叉开的胯间，似乎能穿透两具成年生殖器黏糊糊的交合处，直接望到被他挡住的女人破败的脸上去一样：“姐姐，能给我爸爸签个名吗？他死前都还在看你的电影。姐姐是他的偶像。”

女明星又尖叫起来了，她推开坐在她身上的宇智波带土，卷起一床被子披在赤裸的身上，小男孩看着那两团晃动的乳房在他视线里放大，乳头是裂开的黑色，吊着几根亮晶晶的、淫荡的毛，接着他被推开，女明星仓仓皇皇，逃出了酒店走廊。

小男孩看向屋内的宇智波带土，问：“她为什么要跑？”

“噢。”宇智波带土摸着他的老二，要知道，这宝贝玩意儿在此前从未被拒绝过，他佯怒道，“你这个罪不可赦的小淫魔。”

旗木卡卡西看起来肃穆极了，他跟在宇智波带土身后，提起短裤边，似乎这个动作能够使他的小皮鞋后跟嗒嗒踩地的声音降到最弱——他瞧上去不愿打扰这个地方，可卡卡西从不擅长这样的姿态，因此他又像是个紧绷绷的默剧演员。庭院里拥挤了起来，有不少门是刚敞开的，门框上不停地倚靠着看热闹的人，但没有谁从外面回到屋子里去。卡卡西头一回因为被注视而无所适从，他从前擅长这个。

拜旗木朔茂所赐，卡卡西长到七岁都没有摆脱过黑道题材的肥皂剧。旗木朔茂是警员，端端正正，任何纯度的酒精都对他的胃过敏。旗木朔茂只酗过一次酒，那回他把酒瓶抵在卡卡西的头顶，眼白翻滚，龇牙咧嘴，像个电视里的黑道成员。

旗木朔茂是警察的叛徒，黑道的走狗，一无所有却拥有最冷清的葬礼。

宇智波带土要带他穿过这个庭院到最里面的屋子去，他却不得不对周围在意了起来，卡卡西起誓，若是那些将眼珠钉在他身上的人能站成一排穿西服戴墨镜、或是吊儿郎当的背心里露出大片的纹身——卡卡西想，他保证能够心无旁骛——事实上是，这些人普通平庸得理所当然又不可思议，卡卡西难以找到任何值钱的噱头，足以在一部黑帮电影中使观众们津津乐道的卖点，他甚至以为自己只是来到了某个较为偏僻的民宿区。

有个栓围裙的人朝着他们喊了起来，他脸色灰白，嗓音金属感十足：“若头，您的儿子都得七八岁啦——是昨天生的吧！”

他说完后所有人开始哄笑，宇智波带土捡起块石头砸过去，毫不留情，那人嘻嘻哈哈地躲开，宇智波带土面色赤红地骂了声滚。沉甸甸的酒瓶压在卡卡西头上的感觉似乎清晰了，那里面还盛着大半瓶酒，但旗木朔茂醉得一塌糊涂，他的神情连同他的脸一并穿透了酒瓶与酒，歪歪扭扭地映给了卡卡西。

卡卡西低下头，他有了一个计划，于是他往前迈几步，踩掉了宇智波带土的鞋后跟。

庭院里的人哄笑得更为放肆了，尤其是那个在厨房用灰面粉敷了脸的家伙，卡卡西得意洋洋地享受着，宇智波带土显得十分气急败坏——这时卡卡西被拎了起来，周围的人迅速地模糊着朝视线后退去，他被带到了房间里，他被砸到一张软踏踏的床上。

宇智波带土坐在椅子上说：“你可真不讨喜。”他光着一只脚，脚趾在费力地抠动着地砖缝。

“您怎么不穿袜子？”卡卡西对这个评价选择充耳不闻。

宇智波带土站了起来，他看上去万分激忿：“我就不该用我那怜悯心带你进十尾组，小朋友。”

谁知道这个小情圣用糯糯的声音哼哼道：“带土爸爸。”他还用两排小牙齿磕住了伸出五分之一长度的舌头。

宇智波带土承认他在卡卡西面前输得干干净净，只得又一屁股坐了回去，将椅子撞得哐当响。

“看吧，您伟大的怜悯心。”卡卡西说。

宇智波带土很老，卡卡西不能将这说成“年迈”，那实在夸张过头了，宇智波带土挺拔强健，步子能迈出卡卡西的三倍远，无论如何也不能把这么个不管是看上去还是摸上去都相当牢固的人与颤颤巍巍这类词沾亲带故。但卡卡西仍旧认为宇智波带土相当老了，他有着形状可爱的鱼尾纹，尤其是笑的时候——他偏爱这个表情，似乎他自作聪明地以为那能使自己看起来年轻些；宇智波带土是十尾组里难得一见的看起来像黑道的人，这都源于他以鼻梁为分割线的半脸肉疤，这倒是一个不错的黑帮连续剧卖点；他也有几簇稀稀散散的白发，卡卡西在夜间发现这件事，白天的宇智波带土，没有谁能用直立的姿势看到他的头顶；以及两撇短短的黑唇髭——这简直是宇智波带土脸上最为对称的玩意儿，卡卡西很欣赏他这一点，而旗木朔茂始终固执地保持嘴唇周围平平整整，这使得卡卡西会在夜间去亲吻宇智波带土的黑唇髭——说不上亲吻，接着发现他的嘴唇上也有着干硬却触感奇妙的疤痕，他感到惊喜，也打算永久向宇智波带土隐瞒自己偷偷摸摸的丢脸行为。

这很容易发现，卡卡西与宇智波带土住在同一间屋子里，仅仅是因为宇智波带土说过：“你看上去似乎生活不能自理。”顺理成章地，卡卡西住进了十尾组若头的房间。

“为什么我非得和你住？”

“因为我是你父亲。”

“想清楚，我父亲已经死了，带土叔叔。”

“你叫了我爸爸，却不愿意对我负责？”宇智波带土振振有词。

宇智波带土称自己是个尽职尽责的父亲，并且像模像样。他坚持要在卡卡西每天醒来时替他梳头和穿衣服，这两件事卡卡西一样也无法容忍，他憎恶服服帖帖的头发，并且害怕听到在宇智波带土拧过他的小胳膊塞进袖子时，从骨头关节里叫出的声音。“教我用枪怎么样？带土叔叔。”于是他这么说。

卡卡西实在难以想到十尾组的院子里还堂而皇之地立着一个射击室，他以为宇智波带土会把他带到荒郊野外去，足够隐蔽，足够荒凉，足够偷偷摸摸。

“真够大胆的。”卡卡西参观着感叹。

“别傻了，这不过是老头子给他自己修的约会胜地。”宇智波带土手臂垫着卡卡西屁股，将他托高了起来。这使卡卡西能透过玻璃，看到数米外的靶标，旗木朔茂一发必中的东西。子弹将靶标穿烂，次次打进卡卡西的额心，却从未命中过他的心脏。

“不怕被警察发现吗？”卡卡西明白“怕”这样的字眼对于十尾组并不适用，表示蔑视也说不准，但明知故犯惹火挑事是他不得不说的偏好，有时候，卡卡西也会借用它来获取某些想要的信息。

“怕？”宇智波带土无疑是最容易被卡卡西牵着鼻子走的那类人，也许与年龄不沾关系，“你是在说笑吗，可别把十尾组和那些穿吊裆裤的小碎种混为一谈。我们是合法的，认识这两个字吗小伙子？合法。要知道，就算逍遥法外，也没有哪个警察敢揣着手铐走在十尾组前面。”他掏出把手枪，单手装夹上膛，对准靶位就是一枪，但卡卡西捂着耳朵转过头后，发现宇智波带土射偏了十万八千里。

卡卡西耸着鼻子，道：“十尾组确实名声赫赫，至少在我来这儿之前。”他抢过宇智波带土的枪，发现这玩意儿看着小巧，掂量起来却是有斤有两，“进组后发现这里比我家还寒碜，而带土叔叔除了脸哪里都像良民。”又补充一句，“使起枪来也像。”

“你得知道，搞打打杀杀的都是给十尾组跑腿的小组织。”宇智波带土掰正卡卡西的手指，“拉套筒——上面那个大家伙，食指得在扳机上，你手真短。”

“你嫖过娼。”卡卡西忽然开始数落起宇智波带土的作恶多端，却是洋洋得意，似乎在替宇智波带土强调他的身份，“我目睹了现场，说不定你经常干。还有收保护费、强夺豪取。”他举起手里的枪，“走私军火毒品。”

宇智波忽然觉得手臂上沉了起来，也更加鲜活了：“卡卡西，你真不像个七岁的孩子。”

“全国最繁华的商业地段，不被十尾组保护，就会落进下等黑道组织的割据战。你的好父亲难道从未告诉过你？卡卡西，这些都是警察为稳定治安与十尾组的交易——朔茂的专职工作。”他将手臂向上托了一点，卡卡西就在他胸膛前磨磨蹭蹭，“军火？我都说了这个射击室是老头子修的调情所，至于这把手枪——你就当它是件情趣用品，十尾组从不依赖军火；并且任何一条牟利方式都比贩毒赚得多，还保险妥当；我们很看重警察的信任，而朔茂是个不言不语的滥好人。卡卡西，你不该看那么多刻意而为之的肥皂剧。”宇智波带土不觉得他为一个小孩做解释是件莽撞的事，他和旗木朔茂同样对外人被误导的揣测毫不在意，也阻止不了空头罪名的接踵而至，但他必须在意旗木卡卡西。

“我也许不该回避嫖娼这个问题，你得清楚十尾组若头的魅力，永远都不缺迷上他的人。我是说，不论是女明星还是小妓女，她们爱我，我很乐意接受。在某些层面上，没什么比及时行乐更重要。”他又道，“如果你想让我蹲号子，唯一的途径就是向你父亲的同事举报说十尾组诱拐了一个七岁的小男孩——不过他是自己找上门来的这点你可以选择隐瞒不报。”

卡卡西难得安静，他正在思考，他的生命年轻，这样的时刻却不比大人少：他意识到了自己的罪不可恕，他往夹缝中的旗木朔茂头上泼了盆冷水。他现在需要一双镣铐，在杀人犯的囚牢里拷住自己。

“蓄意作恶和装模作样都是些低级无聊的小把戏。”

卡卡西开枪了，在宇智波带土猝不及防的时候，卡卡西手腕细弱，承受不住后冲力，啪嗒一声，手枪摔地。

“小兔崽子！”

卡卡西捏着宇智波带土的脸颊将他的头掰向靶标，因为靶心上有个端端正正的小黑洞。趁着宇智波带土目瞪口呆，卡卡西用大拇指揩掉了他最为奢侈的眼泪。

卡卡西仍然要求宇智波带土每天带他到射击室里去，不过两回，整只右手红肿，手臂像脱臼那样举不起来。宇智波带土说，手臂没训练过的人是没法使枪的，可不要把第一天那侥幸的一枪太当回事。

他说：“我们换一种打枪方式。”

宇智波带土让卡卡西骑到他脖子上，卡卡西可爱的小鸡巴就抵在他脖子后面，曾经他脖子后只有枪口。他们进了房间，像一对真正的父子。

“我什么时候才能嫖娼？”卡卡西突然问。

宇智波带土讶异，随后他又怒不可遏，他觉得自己真是无药可救，把小卡卡西带成了彻底的小魔头。但他同时感到无比的快意。 他问：“你知道嫖娼是什么意思？”

卡卡西摇头，即使是卡卡西也有不懂的时候。

宇智波带土说：“你不能嫖娼，但你可以做其他的，想学吗？”

于是卡卡西躺在床上，宇智波带土的手从他的小短裤下伸进去，掐着那细细弱弱的根部摇晃起来。宇智波带土自己的东西漂亮壮硕，毛发丛生，是迷魂药是催情粉；他此时手里的小幼崽光滑又娇嫩，像根可怜的豆芽菜，激起了他的爱不释手。

宇智波带土的手掌和旗木朔茂一样，宽、枯燥，并且热，但旗木朔茂至死都没有带给卡卡西现在这样的体验。卡卡西抖了起来，他的头发被汗腻的令自己感到恶心，他气喘吁吁，他对自己身在何处无从得知，但能看见宇智波带土的皱纹和白发。

他甩开宇智波带土的手，自己弄起来。现在他也是个会手淫的小男孩了。

“父亲......”他射进了裤子。


End file.
